


Something Different

by bottombitch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Nora attempts to surprise her girlfriend, with arguable success.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as 'I Needed That,' and probably also 'Pent Up'.

“You are so beautiful,” Nora said, looking down into the eyes of her auburn-haired girlfriend. Cait couldn’t help but blush, a slightly disgruntled look moving into her features. Nora had a hell of a way with words, perhaps even more so than Cait herself. It annoyed Cait, but it also increased just how enamoured Cait was with her woman out of time. A strange relationship, to be sure – the junkie-turned-brawler who came from hell, and the smart-as-hell gunwoman who came from the past.

“That’s my line,” Cait replied, blinking back her emotions to gaze up at Nora, a smirk on her lips – lips that Nora leaned down to press a kiss against, before moving to lay beside her Irish girlfriend, laying her head against Cait’s shoulder. Cait moved her arm to lay around Nora’s body, holding her close. A couple of moments of silence passed them by, as they each thought about how lucky they were to be where they were.

As Cait relaxed within the hold of her girlfriend, she felt the older woman begin to stir, shifting from within the Irish woman’s own arms to move further down her nude form. “What’re you doin’, love?” she asked, spreading her knees apart out of reflex. Nora didn’t usually announce any plans to pleasure her, instead moving straight into action – Cait wasn’t likely to turn her down.

“Something… different,” the American woman replied, vaguely, as she guided Cait onto her back. Curious as to what the black-haired woman had in mind, Cait complied, shifting to set the small of her back against the bed, sitting up a bit to prop herself against the headboard. This ancient bed had seen a lot of action, and it was about to see some more. Nora’s hands ran over Cait’s thighs, initially along the outside, before moving around into the inside, spreading them further. She looked down, over her partner’s core, and licked her lips, moving her thumb inward to run it over Cait’s pussy lips.

Nora didn’t like to tease the way Cait did, she didn’t like to take her time. It helped that Cait never needed to be ‘warmed up’ – it was as if the Irish gal as perpetually horny, which was a characterisation that Cait wouldn’t deny. Nora’s thumb pressed between Cait’s labia, running up and down, finding a sweet spot along its length that made Cait twitch. Nora’s fingers began to work her girlfriend, two sweeping up from the bottom to press up against Cait’s entrance. A smirk rose on Nora’s lips, and Cait let out a huff. As Nora pushed her fingers inside, a moan forced itself out of Cait’s mouth. Clearing her throat, she asked, “What’s different about this?”

“Nothin’… yet,” Nora replied, immediately, her slender fingers slipping deeper into the Irish gal beneath her. Cait mewled, loving the attention. Nora’s thumb moved up to Cait’s clit, and started rubbing around it, in slow and tender circles, though those circles didn’t remain that way for very long. A couple of moments later, her thumb’s movements evolved into a rubbing, starting off gentle and then getting rougher – a sign of Nora’s own impatience. As impatient as she was, though, she really wanted to surprise Cait with what she had in mind. She tried switching up her usual strategy a little, to see if she could bait Cait into taking guesses as to what she had in mind. No luck, though. All that came from her cute Irish girlfriend were sounds of pleasure, with no complaints or questions to be found.

Eventually, Nora got sick of waiting, and patted Cait’s leg. “Help me get you up,” Nora said, causing Cait to raise her brow.

“I can sit up myself, love,” she replied, and then began to sit up, but Nora’s palm laid flat on Cait’s chest, and pushed her back. Wrapping her hands around Cait’s hips, she put that wasteland-bred strength to use, and pulled her girlfriend upwards, resting her amazing ass against her own chest, causing Cait to give a quiet yelp in the process.

“Hope you know what you’re doin’,” Cait told her, looking up past her own body to give Nora a lustful gaze. Nora held a similarly aroused gaze, but her eyes weren’t on Cait’s face at the moment. Instead, they were fixed on Cait’s wet snatch. As she tilted her head down, closing the distance between herself and Cait’s privates, Cait got a sudden indication as to what Nora had been going for. Feeling Nora’s tongue press up against her backdoor, she gasped, her freckled face flushing.

Nora held back a grin, moving her hands to Cait’s ass to spread her open. With Cait’s asshole ready and waiting for her, Nora leaned down to get a better angle. Slowly, she started lapping at the until-now foreign hole, watching Cait’s face for any reaction. She didn’t get much, other than the blush that was still tainting the Irish gal’s cheeks. Nora’s arms moved to wrap around Cait’s lower body, holding her as steady as she could while she tucked in. She pressed her tongue flat against the puckered hole, dragging upward with a gentle moan. It was an odd taste, to be sure, but it was Cait’s, which made it all the more interesting to her.

Cait trembled in her grip, the awkward angle her body was in making things exciting, if a little awkward. Nora’s movements were a similar awkward, the mere act of ‘eating ass’ something she wouldn’t have even been able to conceive before meeting Cait, at least not in the form they were doing it. Cait inspired a certain curiosity in her. Despite the hellhole that surrounded them – death, destruction, depravity – Cait still remained snarky and, if not positive herself, then at the very least, inspiring positivity in others. Nora could have talked Cait’s ears off for hours about how happy she made her, but Cait seemed quite content with Nora’s alternative means of putting her tongue to work.

Flicking up, then down, then pushing up against the tight hole, retracting back for a moment before applying a little more force and finally pushing inside – Nora’s tongue was a gift, that was for sure. Cait could barely hear herself think over the various noises Nora and her magic touch were pulling from her, an experience made all the more exciting by the fact that she could barely move – a guilty pleasure of the Irish gal’s.

Nora was gradually getting more confident in her tongue’s work. After the initial penetration, she had danced around the entrance for a little while, tentatively moving things forward. Then, all at once, she got lost in the motions, her tongue slipping deeper as moans slipped from her own mouth, sending sensations of pleasure throughout Cait’s lower body. Facing the reality that she could probably, actually, get Cait off this way, she set to work, tongue moving around, up, down, forward, back, all in quick succession, as the auburn-haired girl beneath her gripped the mattress beneath them, barely able to contain herself.

The orgasm came all at once, surprising both of them. Cait’s hips tried to buck, but couldn’t, thanks to Nora’s tight hold on them. Regardless, Cait let out a whimper, and then a loud moan, her form turning to jelly beneath the older woman’s touch. Nora did her best to help her work through her orgasm, tongue working overtime. It ached, almost, but Nora was more than willing to ache for Cait. When Nora finally let Cait go, the girl’s body dropped down against the mattress, its owner thoroughly out of breath.

“…alright, that was… different,” Cait managed, once she got her breath back, “but the way you were dancin’ around it had me thinkin’ you were gonna do a lot more than slip your tongue up me arse.”

As Nora imagined the different things Cait could have been thinking of, she sighed, settling down against the soft mattress. “I’ll let you do the surprising next time,” Nora told her, closing her eyes. Cait shifted, and moved to cuddle with her, closing her own.


End file.
